


Hunt's End Bar and Grill

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter's Bar, M/M, Referenced proto-Destiel, Sam appreciation, Sam's Low Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean and Cas check out a new hunter's bar.  Sam doesn't want to go, but once they learn more, Cas makes him come anyway.





	Hunt's End Bar and Grill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



Rumors of a new Hunter’s Bar had reached Dean’s ears, and he wanted to go check it out. Sam had seemed interested at first, but when he heard it was in Garber, Oklahoma, he started throwing out one excuse after another – too much research to do, he thought he was coming down with something, Claire had called and asked him to look into something, he had a date – until Dean took pity on him. “If you don’t wanna go, I’m not gonna make you. Just thought you might be interested.”

Sam hadn’t explained, just gratefully buried himself in a book. Dean shrugged and grabbed Cas and headed out. Now they were parked outside Hunt’s End, although you could still see faint traces of where something had been painted on the sign before the current name. They went in and got a table. The waitress, a pretty blonde girl whose nametag read Jessica, walked up to them. “Hey boys! Been here before?”

“Nope, just heard about the place. What’s good?”

“What’s the last thing you killed?”

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Ghoul pack. I hope that’s not the answer to my question.”

“It’s not. It’s just that even with the charms we’ve got set up, sometimes Muggles slip through anyway, and the owner doesn’t mind them so she doesn’t subject them to the test for service. I can get you boys a drink, but food’s gonna have to wait until the owner’s checked you out.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other. He’d never heard of a hunter’s bar with rules, but hey, whatever. Their loss if they failed. “Sure. Bottle of El Sol for each of us.”

The beers were brought by another woman, who popped them open. “Welcome to Hunt’s, guys. Ready for judgment?”

Dean took a swig from his beer and set it on the table. “Now I am.”

“Okay. There’s only one question, and I need an answer from both of you.” She put her hands on her hips. “Tell me about Sam Winchester.”

Dean snorted. “Lady, you have no idea who we are, do you.”

“Not a clue. Now ask me how much I care.” She folded her arms. “This one I’ll give you the answer to: I don’t.”

“Whoa, okay, lady. Just saying.” Dean held up his hands and then reached for his beer. “You’re gonna have to be more specific, though. You wanna know what he looks like, his personality, a list of his biggest kills…?”

“Don’t care about any of that. I just want to know your opinion of him.”

“He’s a pain in the ass is what he is.” Cas glared at Dean, and the owner didn’t move a muscle, so Dean elaborated. “Too much brain, not enough shut up. But chips are down, back’s against a wall, everything depends on someone coming through for you? Sam’s the guy you want to be depending on.”

“Sam is one of the strongest and bravest humans to ever exist, one who has been through so much torment and heartbreak and yet remained kind and gentle.”

The owner dropped her arms and nodded. “All right. Welcome to Hunt’s, Jessica will be here in a moment to take your order.”

“There’s another person coming,” Castiel said. Dean shot him a sharp look, which Castiel ignored. “I’m not certain he’d pass your test, but you might consider an exception in his case.”

“Never made an exception yet, but worst that happens is I’ll kick your friend out. You two can stay no matter what.”

Castiel got up and walked out, leaving Dean to shrug apologetically. “I didn’t know we were expecting someone else. I got no idea what he’s up to.”

He returned right as Jessica made it to their table, and Dean smirked. Now he understood what Castiel had meant. He had a very pissed-off Sam Winchester with him. “Cas, what the hell, I told you I didn’t want…” He trailed off as the owner came back out, paling noticeably. “H-hi, Lindsey, it’s, it’s been a while.”

“Keith?” Lindsey’s face lit up in a smile and she came forward to hug him. “Or Sam, I guess I should say. Sorry. Welcome to Hunt’s! Jessica, this table’s on me, whatever they order’s free and make sure the kitchen knows it better be the best they’ve ever made.” Her smile dropped and she stared at Castiel. “Why did you think he wouldn’t pass?”

“Sam’s opinion of Sam Winchester is not what you’d expect. If you hadn’t recognized him, just asked your question, I don’t think you’d have much liked the answer.”

“Keith?” Dean said.

Sam slumped into a chair. “You really don’t want to know. We were separated, I worked here under the name Keith, hunters caught up with me and blew my cover.”

“Blew your cover? Tried to force demon blood down your throat, you mean.”

Sam buried his face in his hands. “And that should tell you when exactly this was and what happened next, and why I don’t want to talk or think about it. Why I didn’t want to come to Garber.”

“You were hiding from hunters so you worked at a hunter’s bar?” Dean demanded. The rest of it, well. He didn’t want to talk about that dark time any more than Sam did. What happened next is that Sam had tried to come back, Dean had said no, and then Dean got to see himself becoming the world’s biggest asshole because of it.

“It wasn’t a hunter’s bar then, just a normal one. New ownership? Lindsey, after what happened, I would’ve thought you’d hate me, or at least not want to see me again.”

“Nope. I started doing some research, and then I met this guy Garth who taught me a lot. I don’t think I could hack the life of a hunter, but I can run a bar to support them.”

“So what’s this test?” Sam asked, finally lifting his head up to look at Lindsey.

“Your ‘buddies’ Tim and Reggie came by here and I threw them out. You saved not just my life during the Apocalypse, you saved everyone. The entire world. I’m not having people who are gonna tear you down because of the mistakes you made in my bar.”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “No wonder Cas made me come.” His eyes opened wide and he started laughing. “Did you make these two take the test?”

“I about threw this one out when he called you a pain in the ass,” she said, gesturing to Dean.

“Lindsey, this is my brother Dean. He’s earned the right to call me a pain in the ass.” Lindsey giggled. “And this is my boyfriend Castiel.”

“The angel? Wow.” Lindsey furrowed her brow. “Wait, _your_ boyfriend? I’ve heard a lot about him being Dean’s boyfriend.”

Dean and Castiel groaned in unison. Dean pulled out his wallet and handed Sam fifty bucks. “Why won’t that rumor die?”

"Because it's half-true and if you'd just get your head out of your ass it could be all the way true, but you won't do it," Sam said. "Thanks, Lindsey. For sticking up for me all this time."


End file.
